creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussionsfaden:Implord/@comment-10008368-20150321121951
Dullwoods Journal Eine digitale Niederschrift von Ada Aschenberg, ehemals die Englisch- und Vertrauenslehrerin der '' ''Dullwoods- Schule in Little Kings Die meisten von Ihnen, werte Leser, werden wissen, worum es geht: Um den Dullwoods- Vorfall vor vier Jahren, bei dem vom 18.8.2011 bis zum 19.12.2011 neun Schüler verschwanden und nie zurückkehrten. Die Schule wurde kurz darauf geschlossen. Die Details sind noch heute nicht bekannt, ich weiß nicht, warum es diese Neun traf und um genau zu sein, kann ich Ihnen auch nicht den Täter nennen. Um genau zu sein, weil ich Ihnen verraten kann, was die Schüler dachten. Um dies zu tun, habe ich nach den Vorfällen mehrere Teile ihres Schullebens unter die Lupe genommen. Ich habe in etwa andere Lehrer befragt, wie sich die Kinder im Unterricht verhalten habe, ob sie eigenartige Fragen gestellt haben oder ähnliches. Ich habe mir auch ihre Arbeits- und Notizhefte angesehen, ihre Pulte und ihre Schließfächer. Aber lassen sie mich alles vom Anfang an erzählen: Ich war damals seit einem Jahr in Dullwoods und ich muss sagen, ich liebte meinen Job. Die Schule war klein, so wie das Dorf, und ich kannte jeden Schüler beim Namen. Ich möchte auch behaupten, dass mich viele der Kinder eben so sehr liebten, wie ich sie. Es war ein goldener Moment meines Lebens, solange er anhielt. Solange er anhielt. – Die Ereignisse begannen etwa zeitgleich mit dem neuen Schuljahr. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren alle Kinder etwas launisch, wünschten sich die herrlichen Ferientage zurück, und wen hätte es auch gewundert. Doch als die Wochen vergingen wurden einige der Kinder wieder aktiver, fröhlicher und dadurch fielen die anderen Schüler auf. Hätte ich damals genauer aufgepasst, wie es meine Pflicht als Vertrauenslehrerin gewesen wäre, wäre mir wesentlich früher der Unterschied zwischen einem Schüler aufgefallen, der den Ferien nachtrauert und einem, den etwas wirklich beschäftigt. Wobei ich an dieser Stelle betone, dass es die Kinder zu diesem Zeitpunkt wirklich nur beschäftigte. Sie tuschelten und wirkten unheimlich geheimniskrämerisch, vor allem für Kinder eines Alters, in dem ein Geheimnis vielleicht für die Hälfte einer Mittagspause überlebt, aber noch hatten sie keine Angst. Als ich schließlich darauf kam, vermutete ich, dass es irgendetwas Verbotenes war. Vielleicht hatte eines der Kinder ein Spiel ab 18 verteilt. Tatsächlich war das mein erster Tipp und ich entschied mich, der Sache etwas nachzugehen. Eventuell machte ich damit einen fatalen Fehler. Der sicherste Weg, so dachte ich, wäre wohl, einen der Schüler zu fragen. Alleine, unbeobachtet. Ich würde ihn fragen und versprechen, keiner Seele zu verraten, was er mir erzählen würde. Und meine Wahl traf auch Adrian Parker. Später wird er in diesem Journal als Nr. 3 auftauchen, das dritte Opfer. Doch in diesem Augenblick war Adrian für mich einfach nur das Kind, von dem ich am ehesten eine ehrliche Antwort hören würde. Am Dienstag, den 16.8.2011, fing ich ihn kurz vor Schulschluss auf dem Gang ab, plauderte etwas mit ihm und fragte ihn schließlich direkt, ob er aktuell irgendein besonderes Spiel spielen würde. „Spielst du aktuell irgendein besonderes Spiel?“ Das war meine Frage. Seine Reaktion war typisch: Er grinste bübisch und verneinte. Ich hielt ihn nicht weiter auf. Ich wollte nicht aufdringlich wirken. Wenn ich die Wahrheit wollte, würde ich vorsichtig und höflich vorgehen müssen, so dachte ich. Hätte ich damals genauer nachgehakt, hätte ich vielleicht viel Unglück verhindern können. Vielleicht auch nicht. Wer weiß. Am Tag vor dem ersten Verschwinden fiel mir an Adrian eine Sache auf und eine Sache fiel mir an diesem Tag im Nachhinein auf. Was mir damals auffiel, was Adrians erste Handlung, als er in der Schule ankam: Er ging zu Elenore Hopkins und redete hastig auf sie ein. Elenore, die in diesen Aufzeichnungen noch mehr sein wird, als nur eines der Entführungsopfer (Nr. 7 um genau zu sein), schien amüsiert, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie Adrian überhaupt verbal antwortete. Es fiel mir auf, weil sich Adrian und Elenore sonst so wohl gesonnen waren, wie ein Fuchs und ein Huhn. Und weil auch Ellen zu den Kindern gehörte, die sich damals seltsam verhielten. Leider nahm ich auch diese Beobachtung nicht ernst genug und achtete nicht weiter darauf. Was mir damals nicht ins Auge stach, betraf Adrians besten Freund, Gabriel Norton. Die beiden Jungen waren typische beste Freunde, unzertrennlich, ungestüm und immerzu im Gespräch mit dem anderen. Doch an diesem Tag ging Adrian seinem besten Freund aus dem Weg und verpasste so die letzte Chance, eine schöne Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Gabriel Norton war das erste Opfer. – 18. August, Verschwinden von Gabriel Norton Das Opfer: Gabriel Norton war kein besonders auffälliges Kind. Als er eingeschult wurde, hatte er ein kleines Problem mit Adrian Parker, der, weniger aus ernster böser Absicht als aus Gedankenlosigkeit, einen Witz über Gabriels dunkle Hautfarbe gemacht hatte. Mein Vorgänger erzählte mir davon. Er schlichtete den Streit nicht nur, die Jungen waren seitdem wie Pech und Schwefel. Gabriel war der stillere Typ aus dem Duo, aber wenn die beiden Unsinn anstellten, dann war es meistens seine Idee hinter der Ausführung. Das Verschwinden: Gabriel kam an diesem Donnerstag normal zur Schule und anders als am Vortag, ging Adrian sofort auf ihn zu und begann ein Gespräch. Ich hatte nicht darauf geachtet, wie sich Gabriel am Vortag verhalten hatte, also kann ich nicht sagen, ob die Distanz von zuvor beidseitig gewesen war. Nun war sie jedenfalls vorbei. Während des Mathematikunterrichts in der dritten Stunde bat Gabriel um den Toilettenschlüssel und verließ den Klassenraum. Er kehrte nicht zurück und die Lehrerin, Miss Prunner, machte sich Sorgen, ob Gabriel vielleicht krank war. Nach der Stunde ging sie in Richtung der nächsten Jungentoilette. Die Tür war auf. Der Tatort: Erster Stock der Dullwoods, Ostflügel, Jungen- WC. Alle Wasserhähne waren aufgedreht, offenbar lange genug um die Waschbecken überlaufen zu lassen, die Abflüsse waren mit Toilettenpapier verstopft. Der Rest des Toilettenpapiers war wild im Raum verteilt. Alle Kabinen waren abgeschlossen aber leer. Der Toilettenschlüssel lag in der Mitte des Raumes am Boden. Als die Polizei kam, fand diese nicht einen Hinweis auf eine Entführung. Ein Beamter merkte an, dass es nicht einmal nach einem Kampf aussah, da die Klopapierrollen zwar wild verteilt, von den Wasserschäden durch den halb gefluteten Fußbodens abgesehen, jedoch unbeschädigt war. Auch das Aufdrehen aller Wasserhähne und verstopfen der Abflüsse schien nicht wie etwas, dass man während eines Kampfes mit einem Entführer tun würde. Es schien als hätte Gabriel den Raum betreten, den Schlüssel weggeworfen, etwas randaliert und sich schließlich in Luft aufgelöst. Hinweise: Da Gabriel früh und plötzlich verschwand, konnten sich die Lehrer nicht mehr an Details aus dem Unterricht erinnern. Sein Pult war weder bemalt noch sonst versehrt. Nur in seinem Notizheft fand ich drei kleine Hinweise. Der erste Hinweis fand sich bei den Aufgaben vom 27. Juli, den zweiten Schultag nach den Ferien, die in diesem Jahr früh begonnen hatten. Ein kleiner schriftlicher Austausch zwischen Gabriel und (vermutlich) Adrian. Adrian hatte die Worte Pause, Cafeteria an den Rand des Heftes gekritzelt und darunter eine Skizze einer Tür hinterlassen. Gabriel hatte diese Notiz, offenbar eine Mitteilung oder Aufforderung mit einem kleinen Häkchen bestätigt. Der zweite Hinweis fand sich auf einer bekritzelten Seite zwischen dem Freitag der selben und dem Montag der nächsten Woche: Eine größere Variante der Tür, ein großes, weißes Rechteck, dessen untere Seite etwas über die Ecken hinausging. Das Innere des Türrahmens war stark radiert, als hätte er dort etwas eingezeichnet und danach hastig entfernt. Der letzte Hinweis stammte aus jener schicksalhaften Mathestunde, in der Gabriel verschwand. Die Aufgaben der Stunde waren abgeschrieben aber unbearbeitet. Stattdessen hatte der Junge offenbar wahllos auf die Seite gekritzelt, hatte Stifte gemalt, Radiergummis und etwas, dass ich für eine Tube für Klebstoff halte. Doch all diese Kritzeleien wanden sich in einer unregelmäßigen Spirale um das Symbol der Tür und in diese Tür war etwas geschrieben. Die Schrift passte zu keinem der damaligen Schüler und mutete eher erwachsen an: Watcher, Watcher, Thou Who Dwells In Corners Filled With Shade Watcher, Watcher, Thou Who Tells And Opens Us The Gate I Ask Thee, Watcher, Show The Way Clear The Path Of Thorns For Me Today, Watcher, Take Me Away To Where He Cannot Hurt Me Standing Here, One Out Of Nine At Thine Feet I Shall Bow King Of Us, Watcher Of Mine Child Of Thine I'm Now '' – Das Verschwinden des Jungen und die folgenden Ermittlungen sorgten für einen Schulausfall am folgenden Tag. Die Einsatzkräfte der Polizei suchten natürlich alles ab und stellten tausende Thesen auf, aber nicht eine war wahrscheinlich. Am Montag öffnete die Schule wieder, aber immer wider unterbrachen Beamte den Unterricht um Lehrer wie Schüler zu befragen. Die Kinder, vor allem Gabriels Freunde, waren schwer mitgenommen. Adrian war nicht in der Schule. Doch es war nicht nur Sorge um den vermissten Klassenkameraden. Ich merkte, dass die Kinder nervös wirkten. In meinen Unterrichtsstunden in dieser Woche schielten die Kinder auffällig oft zu Elenore. Die Suche blieb erfolglos, doch während ich persönlich um Gabriels Wohl betete, ging mich der Fall beruflich nichts an. Ich beruhigte die Schüler und kümmerte mich wieder um die Sache mit dem Spiel. Nur wollte ich Adrian nicht damit behelligen. Ich hatte in meiner Schulzeit nie einen so guten Freund gehabt und konnte mir sein Entsetzen nicht annähernd ausmalen. Stattdessen folgte ich der einen Spur, die ich hatte: Elenore Hopkins. Elenore war ein misstrauisches Kind und erkannte eine Falle, wenn sie sie sah, ich konnte sie aber auch nicht direkt ansprechen, wie Adrian. Deswegen bat ich sie am Mittwoch, den 24.8. zu mir. Wer sich mit dem Fall auskennt, weiß, dass dies zwei Tage vor dem zweiten Verschwinden war. Ich fragte sie, ob sie wüsste, ob Adrian krank ist. Um ehrlich zu sein, erwartete ich von Elenore die Wahrheit zu hören, dass er besorgt um seinen besten Freund war. Die Frage diente nur zum Beginn eines Gespräches, sonst nichts. Ich hoffte, so irgendwie auf das Spiel zu kommen. Aber Elenore überraschte mich: Sie stellte eine Gegenfrage. „Weswegen fragen Sie ''mich?“ Ich witterte meine Chance und erzählte ihr, dass ich sie mit Adrian gesehen hatte und überlegt hatte, ob sie vielleicht in Kontakt stünden. Ich glaube, sie hat die Lüge sofort erkannt. Aber sie spielte mit und verneinte meine angebliche Vermutung, sie würde Adrian nicht sehr gut kennen. Ich hakte also vorsichtig etwas weiter nach, ob er ihr bei diesem einen Gespräch bei den Hausaufgaben geholfen oder sich vielleicht etwas geliehen habe. Und Elenore antwortete: „Er hat mich nach einem Spiel gefragt. Ich hatte es der Klasse beigebracht und er hatte die Regeln vergessen.“ Und während Elenore nicht die Stimme hob und nicht das Gesicht verzog, hatte ich eine Gänsehaut. Ich ließ sie gehen. Wenn das Spiel geheim war, würde ich von ihr nicht viel erfahren. Ich dachte ausgiebig über die Dinge nach, die ich bisher gesammelt hatte. Doch diese Gedankengänge sind hier nicht wichtig. Ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass es sich vielleicht nicht um ein Videospiel handelte, sondern um ein richtiges Spiel. Vielleicht ein Spiel, bei dem sich die Kinder verletzen konnten. Und Elenore hatte es der Klasse beigebracht. Ich beschloss, ein Auge auf sie zu haben und vergaß für einen Moment sogar Gabriel. Oder besser: Bis zum Freitag. – 26. August, Verschwinden von Pascal Rince Das Opfer: Hätte Pascal die Schule beendet, irgendwo seinen Abschluss gemacht und ins Leben gestartet, wäre er wohl Wissenschaftler geworden. Er war etwas cleverer als der Durchschnitt, aber viel mehr zeichnete er sich durch Neugier aus. Er stellte alles in Frage, wollte immer alles ganz genau wissen. Bei dem Rest der Klasse galt er als Streber und Außenseiter, aber obwohl er ein anstrengender Schüler war, war er bei Lehrern sehr beliebt. Er gab einem das Gefühl, dass man all das Wissen nicht umsonst vermittelte. Das Verschwinden: Pascal war am Donnerstag nicht in der Schule gewesen. Laut seiner Mutter hatte er sich nicht wohlgefühlt. Am Freitag brach er morgens normal zur Schule auf. Im Klassenraum kam er nie an. Seine Schuhe lagen auf dem Vorhof der Schule. Der Tatort: Anders als die Jungentoilette war dieser Tatort kein vollkommenes Chaos. Der Vorhof sah aus wie immer. Nur die Schuhe lagen eben auf dem Hof. Einer lag ein ganzes Stück vor dem Haupteingang und auf der Seite. Der Zweite lag unter dem Baum, genau in der Mitte des Schulhofs und stand auf der Sohle. Dafür fand die Polizei diesmal mehr Hinweise, kleine Schleifspuren und Flusen von Pascals Jacke. Es sah aus, als hätte man Pascal vor dem Haupteingang angegriffen und zum Baum gezehrt. Der Vorhof ist gepflastert, nur um den Baum gibt es Erde. Die Polizei bemerkte, das der Boden an einer Stelle kürzlich aufgewühlt worden war und grub dort, das Schlimmste erwartend. Was sie fanden war Pascals Rucksack, aber Pascal war nicht zu finden. Hinweise: Die Polizei untersuchte den Rucksack, fand aber nichts und übergab ihn der trauernden Familie. Allerdings untersuchten sie Pascals Pult nicht und da fand ich ein Notizheft für Englisch. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich bereits so meine Vermutungen, aber dieses Heft wirkte wie die Bestätigung eines Albtraums: Quer über dem Umschlag waren drei lange Risse, die durch das ganze Heft gingen, wie von Krallen. Das Heft selbst, dass im Unterricht immer so ordentlich und sauber gewesen war, war voller hastiger Notizen. Wiederkehrende Themen waren die bereits bekannte Tür und Skizzen von Spielgeräten auf dem Spielplatz der Schule. Auch sonst jagten mir die Notizen einen Schauer über den Rücken: „Wie bewegt es sich fort?“, hatte Pascal geschrieben, oder auch: „''Was will es?“'' An einigen Punkten hatte er kleine Augen an den Heftrand gemalt. Sein Pult war mit einer kleinen Tür versehen. In den Türrahmen hatte er einen grinsenden Mund gemalt. Pascals Schließfach war zu Beginn meiner Untersuchungen natürlich geräumt worden, aber sie hatten den Lack nicht mehr erneuert und so konnte ich zumindest die zwei Wörter finden, die Pascal in die Innenwand seines Schließfaches gekratzt hatte: WATCHER, und von dort aus ein Pfeil zu GABRIEL. Wie hatte die Polizei diesen Hinweis übersehen? - Pascals Verschwinden war ein Schock für alle. Nicht nur die Trauer und Sorge spielten hier mit, sondern auch die Angst um die eigenen Kinder. Die Eltern hatten alle versucht sich einzureden, dass Gabriels Verschwinden ein einmaliges Unglück war, aber zwei Verschwinden in so kurzer Zeit ließen ihre schrecklichsten Fantasien wach werden. Auch die Kinder hatten Angst, doch sie zeigten es viel grausiger: Nicht selten sah man in diesen Tagen weinende Kinder in den Pausen. Wenn ich sie fragte, was passiert war, war die Antwort oft dieselbe: „Sie sagen, ich bin der Nächste.“ Ich sprach natürlich mit den Verantwortlichen. Und ich stelle fest, dass es mich nicht wunderte, als ich dabei wieder ins Gespräch mit Elenore geriet. Und war sie beim letzten Mal bereits eigenartig selbstsicher gewesen, war sie jetzt verdammt arrogant. Sie grinste mich breit an und sagte: „Wieso? Wer weiß denn, wen es beim nächsten Mal trifft?“ Ich sprach mit ihren Eltern, aber daheim verhielt sie sich nach wie vor perfekt und machte keinen Ärger. Zwischen Pascal und dem nächsten Verschwinden, dem von Adrian, lagen am Ende nur sechs Tage, doch Elenore gab mir rückblickend noch einen zweiten Hinweis. Einen, den ich später unter anderem in Gabriels Notizbuch wiedertraf: Am 29.8. war ich auf der Suche nach ihr, weil sie ein weiteres Kind geärgert hatte, und sah sie schließlich auf dem Schulhof. Sie und ihre Freundinnen spielten ein Spiel, bei dem sie sich im Kreis an den Händen fassten und singend ihre Plätze tauschten. Die genauen Regeln sind mir heute nicht mehr geläufig, doch der Text fiel mir damals ins Ohr: Watcher, Watcher, Thou Who Dwells In Corners Filled With Shade Watcher, Watcher, Thou Who Tells And Opens Us The Gate I Ask Thee, Watcher, Show The Way Clear The Path Of Thorns For Me Today, Watcher, Take Me Away To Where He Cannot Hurt Me Standing Here, One Out Of Nine At Thine Feet I Shall Bow King Of Us, Watcher Of Mine Child Of Thine I'm Now '' Und auch hier schaltete ich nicht sofort und tat es als unwichtig ab. Ich gab Eleonore die übliche Mahnung über ihr Verhalten und sie schien mich wie üblich nicht ernst zu nehmen. Was Adrian betraf, am Mittwoch, dem Tag vor seinem Verschwinden, fiel selbst mir auf, dass er sich seltsam benahm. Er kam verspätet zum Unterricht und weigerte sich, eine vernünftige Entschuldigung abzugeben. Er war nervös, erschreckte sich teilweise vor seinem eigenen Schatten. Dann wiederum, war er anderen gegenüber auch erschreckend aggressiv, in der Pause prügelte er sich mit mehreren Schülern zugleich und nannte wieder keinen Grund. In meinem Unterricht erwischte ich ihn dabei, wie er in seinem Heft krakelte und konfiszierte es. Nach der Stunde wollte ich dann mit ihm reden. Ob ihn etwas bedrücke, fragte ich, oder ob ich ihm helfen könne. Und jetzt schien er mit mir reden zu wollen, jedenfalls wirkte er wesentlich weniger abweisend als zuvor. Dann aber, zitterte er auch vor Angst. Ich schickte ihn verfrüht nach Hause. Am Telefon erfuhr ich von seiner Mutter, dass er am Morgen gebettelt hatte, nicht zur Schule zu müssen, aber keinen besonderen Grund hatte nennen wollen. Nach Absprache stellten wir fest, dass dieses Verhalten plötzlich aufgetreten war, er war nie wirklich gemobbt worden, es gab bei ihm keine größeren familiären Probleme. Und am nächsten Tag verließ er laut späteren Aussagen auch wieder normal und friedlich das Haus, er war nur etwas still. - 1.September, Verschwinden von Adrian Parker '''Das Opfer': Adrian stammte aus einer sehr freundlichen und warmherzigen Familie und hatte diese Art geerbt. Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, dass er sich je besonders hervorgetan hätte, nicht im Verhalten, nicht in seinen Leistungen, aber er kam mit den meisten Schülern gut zurecht. Mit wenigen Ausnahmen, darunter Eleonore. Das Verschwinden: Adrian verschwand während der großen Pause. Er hatte mit einigen Freunden auf dem Hof gespielt und laut deren Aussage irgendwann angekündigt, er wollte etwas aus dem Klassenraum holen. Dann sei er im Schulgebäude verschwunden. Der Tatort: Da von Adrian nichts gefunden wurde, keine Schuhe wie bei Pascal, kein Schlüssel wie bei Gabriel, muss bezüglich des Tatortes die Vermutung einer Lehrerin reichen. Als die Polizei bereits weg war, sie hatten alle üblichen Fragen gestellt und alle üblichen Rätsel offengelassen, durchsuchte ich die Schule, wie viele andere Lehrer, selbst noch einmal auf eigene Faust. Dabei stieß ich auf eine Kreidezeichnung an einer Wand, in einem der Obergeschosse. Sie zeigte eine Tür und war, der Höhe der Zeichnung nach, von einem Kind gemalt worden. Damals ahnte ich nichts böses, aber wenn man bedenkt, wie oft ich später auf diese Tür stieß, dann halte ich es für möglich, dass dies der Ort des Verschwindens war. Ein Hinweis auf Adrians Zutun gab es: In dem Klassenraum, in dem Adrian unterrichtet wurde, fehlte die Kreide. Adrian war als einziger Schüler in dieser Pause nachgewiesenermaßen im Schulgebäude gewesen. Indiz Zwei war, dass Eleonore die Kritzelei noch später am Schultag eigenhändig entfernte. Ich fragte sie und sie sagte, es wäre eine Strafaufgabe, weil sie andere Kinder geärgert hatte. Diese Strafe hatte sie zwar erhalten, bestand aber eigentlich darin, auf dem Schulhof Müll zu sammeln, wie ich später herausfand (eine Aufgabe, die Eleonore übrigens vernachlässigt hatte). Hinweise: Sein Heft war es, dass mich auf den Gedanken brachte, die anderen Hefte zu untersuchen. Ich fand es nach der Schließung der Schule in meinen Unterlagen: Das ganze Heft war mit Zeichnungen geflutet. Einige zeigten die bereits bekannte Tür, andere wiederkehrende Themen waren jedoch Spielplatzgeräte und, der Punkt der mich damals am meisten beunruhigte, grinsende Gesichter. Nicht im Sinne von Smileys, sondern irr grinsende Fratzen. Sie hatten keinen Umriss, kein eigentliches Gesicht, es war immer eine Sichel, durch Striche in Zähne unterteilt, als Grinsen und darüber meistens (aber nicht immer) zwei runde Augen mit Punkten als Pupillen. Wenn ein Kind ein Gesicht malt, sind die Pupillen meist in der Mitte der Augen. Hier jedoch lagen sie am unteren Rand der Augenkreise, sie sahen jeden an, der das Heft durchblätterte. Wenn sie am Rand einer Seite lagen, waren sie sogar entsprechend so platziert, dass sie noch immer auf den Leser blickten, also wahlweise an den linken oder rechten Rand gesetzt. Er war der einzige, der diese Symbole verwendete, aber in der chronologischen Reihenfolge der Verschwinden nach der erste, der wiederkehrende, nicht- schriftliche Themen außer Spielplatzgeräten und Türen verwendete. - Während die Lehrer nun völlig in Panik gerieten, die ersten Diskussionen über eine Schließung umgingen und einige Eltern ihre Kinder aus der Schule nahmen, blieben die Schüler erstaunlich gelassen. Sie schienen sich nicht nur an die Verschwinden gewöhnt zu haben, sie machten sogar Witze über Adrian, reimten unanständige Lieder über die Vorfälle und wirkten sogar erleichtert. Außerdem schien Eleonore die Schülerschaft jetzt nahezu vollständig zu beherrschen. In den Pausen kam man nicht an sie heran, so groß war die Traube aus Kindern, die an ihren Lippen hingen. Ich vermutete damals folgendes: Ich dachte, dass die Schüler, so wie ich auch allmählich, Eleonore und ihr Spiel mit dem Verschwinden ihrer Schul- und Klassenkameraden in Verbindung brachten. Adrian war ein Feind von Eleonore und hatte vielleicht sogar Ärger gemacht.Nun war er weg und Eleonore war zufrieden. Außerdem wollten sich die Kinder dadurch schützen. Wer der Königin nahe steht, der ist sicher. Und genau deswegen dachte ich angestrengt darüber nach, was ich mit diesem Mädchen tun sollte. Ich konnte sie nicht einfach für die Verschwinden verantwortlich machen. Es war mein Job, den Schülern zu helfen, nicht, sie zu meinen Gegnern zu machen. Und noch immer wollte mir kein Schüler Daten über dieses verfluchte Spiel anzuvertrauen. Wobei Eleonore eine ganze Menge Spiele spielte: Keine fünf Minutenpause verging ohne ein von ihr geleitetes Galgenraten, Schiffe versenken oder sogar Tic- Tac- Toe. Und in den großen Pausen spielte sie immer wieder dieses Singspiel mit ihren engeren Freunden. Am Dienstag, den 13. 9. stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass sie nicht wirklich jeden Schüler in ihrer Hand hatte. In der zweiten Großen Pause kam ihre beste Freundin, ein offen gesagt unangenehmes Kind namens Lucia Addams (Nr. 9), zu mir (Ich war Pausenaufsicht) und alarmierte mich über eine Schlägerei. Tatsächlich hatten sich zwei Schüler Eleonore geschnappt und angefangen, wie wild auf sie einzuschlagen. Bei diesen Schülern handelte es sich um Eric Munz (Nr. 6) und Heather Willis (Nr. 4). Zu keinem von beiden Kindern passte dieses Verhalten, aber hier war Eleonore offensichtlich das Opfer. Und doch, als ich Eric von ihr wegriss, bellte er mich an: „Lassen Sie mich! Sie ist an allem Schuld.“ Und auch Heather beschuldigte Eleonore offen, die drei verschwundenen Mitschüler auf dem Gewissen zu haben. Eleonore, arg ramponiert, aber weder wütend noch weinend, hörte sich die Beschuldigungen an und ging dann mit einem sehr seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck fort um sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht zu waschen. Ich befragte die beiden Angreifer sofort in meinem Büro und zum ersten Mal erhielt ich echte Informationen: Eleonore hatte offenbar etwas aus den Ferien mitgebracht, ein Buch oder so. Sie habe den Schülern eigenartige Spiele beigebracht und danach hätten die eigenartigen Dinge begonnen. Doch die Beiden erzählten mir nicht nur von dem Verhalten der Schüler: Offenbar sahen sie die Schule jetzt wesentlich düsterer, sie behaupteten, etwas stimme mit den Lampen nicht, und sie fänden sich oft in Gängen wieder, die sie nie zuvor gesehen hatten. Heather berichtete mir von Stimmen in den Waschräumen, die sie baten, mitzukommen. Und Eric nannte mir die Gründe weshalb die drei Kinder verschwunden waren: Adrian hatte Eleonore wegen ihrer Spiele zur Rede gestellt, weil er die eigenartigen Ereignisse auch bemerkt hatte. Deswegen hatte Eleonore Gabriel verschwinden lassen, als Warnung an Adrian. Sie hatte es bevorzugt, ihn so zu bestrafen, weil sie ihn hatte quälen wollen. Pascal hatte wiederum einen Streit mit ihr über etwas gehabt, dass selbst die beiden Kinder, die Eleonore als böse Hexe schimpften, nicht beim Namen nennen wollten. Er hatte auch Fragen über Gabriel gestellt. Ihn hatte das Schicksal des TV- Kommissars ereilt, der zu viele Fragen stellte. Und als Adrian weiterhin offenen Widerstand gegen Eleonore gezeigt hatte, hatte es ihn doch getroffen. Laut Heather hatte Adrian versucht, sie vor Eleonore zu warnen. Er hatte auch vorgeschlagen, die Unruhestifterin zu dritt zu verprügeln. Ich ahnte nun, dass es einen wesentlich düsteren Grund gab, weshalb Kinder verschwanden, als ich dachte. Jeder andere hätte nun die Polizei gerufen, mit Eleonores Eltern und den anderen Lehrern geredet, aber zum einen wollte ich nicht in der Geschlossenen enden und zum anderen konnte ich Eleonore noch immer nicht als bösen Menschen einstufen. Es ging gegen meine Natur. Plus, die Geschichte der beiden Kinder war zwar unheimlich, aber noch konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, wie ein Kind wie Eleonore Schüler verschwinden lassen sollte. In den folgenden Tagen beobachtete ich sie daher sehr genau. In den Pausen folgte ich ihr, ich behielt sie im Unterricht im Auge, aber außer ihren offensichtlichen Vorlieben für Spiele aller Art, konnte ich keine eigenartigen Tätigkeiten entdecken. Abgesehen von der Armee von Anhängern, versteht sich. Sie machte es recht unmöglich, die Gespräche zu belauschen. Auch Heather und Eric behielt ich im Auge. Sie standen oft mit einem weiteren Jungen, Oswald Cooper (Nr. 8) in irgendwelchen Ecken und diskutierten angestrengt. Ihnen wollte ich nicht zu sehr auf den Pelz rücken, aber ich bin mir sicher, es ging um Eleonore und ihr Spiel. Am 19. kam Heather dann vollkommen aufgelöst zu mir. Lucia hatte ihr offenbar gedroht: Wenn sie nicht „aufpasste“, würde sie demnächst verschwinden. Und während Eleonore für mich aktuell ein zu komplizierter Fall war, als dass ich ihn in einem Stück hätte knacken können, war Lucia nicht mehr als eine Problemschülerin. Ich holte sie in der nächsten Stunde aus dem Unterricht und stellte sie zur Rede. Vielleicht bin ich dabei etwas unprofessionell vorgegangen. Was die Vorfälle betraf, war ich es gewohnt mit Eleonore zu reden, die sowohl in ihrem Intellekt als auch in ihrem Verhalten wesentlich älter schien, als sie es tatsächlich war. Als ich Lucia mit derselben aggressiven Konfrontationstaktik anging, fing sie an zu weinen. Nachdem ich sie beruhigt hatte, konnte ich ihr dennoch einige klare Worte entlocken: Heather hatte versucht, Lucia über das „Spiel“ zu befragen und Lucia war nervös geworden. Ihre Drohung wäre aus Panik resultiert. Um brutal ehrlich zu sein, Lucia Addams war nie ein besonders gescheites Kind und ich glaubte ihr. Ich brachte die Mädchen dazu, sich beieinander zu entschuldigen und versuchte meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Wären die Kinder nicht verschwunden, ich hätte eine Massenpsychose vermutet, aber so blieb ich ohne wirkliche Anhaltspunkte zurück. - 21.September, Verschwinden von Heather Willis Das Opfer: 'Heather war die Art von Mädchen, mit der Lehrer auf schulübergreifenden Wettbewerben angaben. Gute Noten, nett, höflich und ein starker Sinn für Gerechtigkeit. Genau wie Eleonore hatte ich bei ihr oft das Gefühl, mit einem Erwachsenen zu sprechen, aber während Eleonore ihre reife Natur nutzte, um ihre Respektlosigkeit auszudrücken, kam Heather mir manchmal wie eine Freundin vor. In den Pausen unterhielt sie sich gerne mit mir und den anderen Aufsichten. '''Das Verschwinden: '''In der Pause vor der letzten Stunde geriet Heather wieder in einen Streit mit Lucia. Ich war im Klassenraum und versuchte sie auseinanderzubringen, aber vorher gingen sie die Mädchen regelrecht an die Kehlen. Und zu meiner Überraschung war es Lucia, die sich vernünftig verhielt und sich zuerst entschuldigte. Sie hatte sich eine saftiger Ohrfeige eingefangen, aber Heather hatte eine blutige Lippe und Lucia bot an, mit Heather in den Waschraum zu gehen, um das Blut von ihren Kleidern zu waschen. Sie verließen den Klassenraum. Eine Minute später kam Eleonore zu mir und sagte mir: „Ich fürchte, Sie haben einen Fehler gemacht.“ In diesem Moment klang sie fast besorgt. Und ich ahnte was sie meinte und begab mich zu den Mädchen- Waschräumen. Sie waren leer. Ich leitete sofort eine Suche ein. Am Ende, die Polizei kam schon an, fanden wir Lucia verängstigt weinend auf dem Schuldachboden. „Das sollte nicht passieren“, schrie sie immer wieder, „Das sollte nicht passieren.“ '''Der Tatort: '''Lucia weigerte sich, irgendeine Art von Auskunft über Heathers Aufenthaltsort zu geben. Alle Schüler wurden zusammengerufen und wir baten sie, nach Hause zu gehen. Als fast alle weg waren, kam Eleonore zu mir und sagte, Lucia hätte ihr verraten, wo Heather verschwunden sei. Ich folgte ihr zu einer Abstellkammer. Das Holz der Tür war zerkratzt, als hätte ein Tiger sich daran die Krallen geschliffen. In der Kammer selbst herrschte Chaos, aber es gab keine Hinweise auf Heather. Während ich den Raum durchsuchte, ging Eleonore nach Hause. '''Hinweise: '''Leider wollten Heathers Eltern keine Besitztümer ihrer Tochter aushändigen. Die Lehrer erinnerten sich, dass sie nervös gewesen war, aber mehr nicht. Ihr Spind war sauber, ihre Hefte wiesen höchstens ein kleines Blümchen auf, aber keine ominösen Zeichnungen. Ich war fast am Aufgeben, als mir zufällig ein Bild zufiel, dass Heather am 20. September in der Kunst- AG gezeichnet hatte. Es zeigte eine große Tür und dahinter einen großen Spielplatz. Um den Türrahmen schlang sich in (mittelmäßig nachgemachter) altertümlicher Schrift das Gedicht: ''Watcher, Watcher, Thou Who Dwells In Corners Filled With Shade Watcher, Watcher, Thou Who Tells And Opens Us The Gate I Ask Thee, Watcher, Show The Way Clear The Path Of Thorns For Me Today, Watcher, Take Me Away To Where He Cannot Hurt Me Standing Here, One Out Of Nine At Thine Feet I Shall Bow King Of Us, Watcher Of Mine Child Of Thine I'm Now '' - Ich achtete nicht mehr auf die Stimmung der Schüler, der Lehrer, nicht auf die munkelnden Stimmen, die von einer Schließung der Schule sprachen. Ich war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass mich die Jagd nach irgendeinem bösen Subjekt in der Schule davon abgehalten hatte, zu tun, was eigentlich meine Aufgabe gewesen wäre. Mit den Schülern zu sprechen, ihnen zu helfen, sie zu schützen. Und zum letzten dieser Zwecke bat ich am Freitag Eleonore zu mir und konfrontierte sie offen mit meinem Wissen, dass sie hinter allem steckte. Sie zeigte keine Reaktion. Ich fragte sie, wie sich die Schüler schützen könnten, gegen was auch immer. Und wieder zeigte sie keine Reaktion. Am Ende tat ich etwas, dass ich im Nachhinein sehr bereue: Ich suspendierte Eleonore wegen psychischer Terrorisierung anderer Schüler für zwei Wochen von der Schule. Die Wirkung zeigte sich sofort. Die Schüler wirkten plötzlich wieder fröhlich, sie plauderten und Kinder, die sich um Eleonore gescharrt hatten wie ein Schwarm Mücken, spielten wieder mit ihren alten Freunden. Für die erste Woche war alles perfekt. In der zweiten Woche kam Keira Valentino. Nummer 5. Nach der ersten Stunde wanderte sie, wie zufällig, in meinen Besprechungsraum und teilte mir mit, dass sie am Freitag verschwinden würde. Wie sie darauf kam, erzählte sie mir nicht. Stattdessen erzählte sie mir die Geschichte, die ich Ihnen hier im Grunde erzählen möchte: Eleonore hatte in den Ferien irgendwie etwas aufgeschnappt, gefunden, wie auch immer. Sie hatte jedenfalls ein gefährliches Spiel entdeckt und getestet. Keira tippte auf ein Witch- Board oder etwas vergleichbares. Sie erwähnte auch ein Buch. Mit diesem Buch hätte sie in der Schule etwas Altes geweckt, eine Art Kreatur, die Keira den ''Beobachter nannte. Er wurde durch einen bestimmten Reim angezogen, den Eleonore der Klasse beigebracht hatte. Wer ihn wiederholte, war ab sofort Teil des Spiels. Jeder Teilnehmer hatte eine bestimmte Anzahl an Punkten, die man durch Spiele vermehren oder, im Falle einer Niederlage, verlieren konnte. Auch mit Erwachsenen über das Spiel zu reden, brachte Minuspunkte, so, wie jeder andere Regelverstoß. Man konnte seine Punkte auch freiwillig opfern. Für zwei Punkte, die man zahlte, konnte man einem anderen Spieler einen Punkt geben oder abnehmen. Sanken die Punkte auf Null, verschwand man. Und an dieser Stelle wurde es interessant: Laut Keira wussten die meisten Schüler weder, dass jeder seine Punkte opfern konnte, um anderen zu helfen oder zu schaden, noch wussten die wenigen Eingeweihten, wie genau man seine Punkte an den Beobachter ''zahlte. Aber jemand hatte es herausgefunden, denn Heathers Verschwinden war kein Teil des Plans gewesen. Keira sprach frei und beantwortete somit viele meiner Fragen. Nur, wenn ich sie auf ihre erste Aussage ansprach, sie würde am Freitag selbst verschwinden, stellte sie sich taub. Am Dienstag beobachtete ich sie in der Pause. Sie war ausgesprochen energetisch, spielte viele Spiele mit (wobei ich nicht sicher war, ob es nur Spiele waren) und sprach angeregt mit ihren Klassenkameraden. Besonders mit Eric, der sich von ihr jedoch verunsichert zu fühlen schien. Er lächelte zwar, aber darin lag eine seltsame Mischung aus Zorn und Angst. Und in der zweiten großen Pause war sie wieder bei mir und erzählte mir von dem Spiel. Sie berichtete, dass fast jedes typische „Schul- Spiel“ als Teil des Spiels diente. Man konnte sein Leben beim Tic- Tac- Toe verlieren, stellte sie amüsiert fest. Ich konnte ehrlich gesagt nicht darüber lachen. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass dieses Mädchen annahm, am Ende der Woche für immer zu verschwinden. Am Mittwoch tat ich Überlegungen bezüglich dreier Dinge. Zunächst überlegte ich einmal mehr, die Geschichte an den Schulleiter oder die Polizei zu leiten. Leider fiel mir keine Möglichkeit ein, die mich nicht in ein Irrenhaus geführt hätte. Und von dort wäre ich niemandem eine Hilfe gewesen. Zweites dachte ich über Wege nach, Schüler zu schützen. Weshalb sie überhaupt spielten war mir ein Rätsel. Sie hatten nichts zu gewinnen. Vielleicht konnte ich bestimmte Spiele verbieten? Eher nicht. Schließlich überlegte ich mir Fragen für Keira, mit deren dritten Besuch ich bereits rechnete. Und tatsächlich klopfte sie in der ersten Pause schon an meine Tür und trat ein. An diesem Tag stellte ich Fragen. Zunächst, woher sie soviel über das Spiel wusste. Sie erzählte mir, dass sie eine begabte Spielerin war und deswegen sehr schnell sehr viele Punkte gesammelt hatte. Deswegen gehörte sie zu einer Art Elite unter den Spielern. Um ehrlich zu sein, sie behauptete, sie sei unbesiegbar. Nur durch ihre hohe Punktzahl konnte sie es sich leisten, so mit mir zu reden. Meine andere Frage jedoch überraschte sie: Ich wollte ihre Absichten wissen. Weswegen sprach sie mit mir? Nachdem ich das gefragt hatte, sah sie mich verwirrt an. Und dann grinste sie breit und verließ mein Sprechzimmer. In den Pausen sprach sie wieder fiel mit Eric. Diesmal wirkte sie eher traurig, während in Erics Augen eine seltsame Motivation funkelte. Ich beschloss, sie am nächsten Tag auf ihre Gespräche mit Eric anzusprechen. Am Donnerstag war Keira krank. - 7. September, Verschwinden von Keira Valentino '''Das Opfer: '''Keira war technisch gesehen die wohl intelligenteste Schülerin der Schule. Sie litt an Autismus und sie galt als sehr seltsam, ihre Noten variierten von Himmel zu Hölle. Sie war Mitglied in fielen Clubs und Vereinen innerhalb und außerhalb der Schule. Freunde hatte sie nicht viele, allerdings hatte sie ein recht gutes Verhältnis zu Schülern wie Adrian oder Heather. Geboren als Albino war sie von Freiluftaktivitäten entbunden, da sie sich nach Möglichkeit von der Sonne fernhalten musste. '''Das Verschwinden: '''Noch vor der ersten Stunde suchte mich Keira im Lehrerzimmer auf. Sie sagte: „Auf Wiedersehen.“ Mehr nicht. Und als ich einen Schritt auf sie zumachte, lachte sie und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Ich folgte ihr sofort, aber vor der Tür war der Gang leer. Ich suchte nach ihr und fand den Ort, an dem sie verschwunden war ohne Mühe. '''Der Tatort: '''Auf dem Schulhof war mit rosafarbener Kreide eine Art Zirkel gezeichnet, wie man es aus einem Horrorfilm kennt. Der Kreis bestand aus zwei Ringen. Der innere Ring war in einundzwanzig Felder oder Abschnitte unterteilt, in jedem befand sich ein obskures Zeichen. Der äußere Ring war in fünf Abschnitte unterteilt. In je einem Abschnitt lagen ein Zeichenblock, ein Päckchen Kreide, eine Dose mit Tintenpatronen, Bleistifte und ein Tuschkasten. Das Innere des Kreises war geschwärzt, wie von Feuer, doch in der Mitte lag ein einziges Stück Papier, vollkommen unbeschadet. Darauf war hastig das Gedicht gekritzelt, dass mir allmählich nur zu vertraut wurde: ''Watcher, Watcher, Thou Who Dwells In Corners Filled With Shade Watcher, Watcher, Thou Who Tells And Opens Us The Gate I Ask Thee, Watcher, Show The Way Clear The Path Of Thorns For Me Today, Watcher, Take Me Away To Where He Cannot Hurt Me Standing Here, One Out Of Nine At Thine Feet I Shall Bow King Of Us, Watcher Of Mine Child Of Thine I'm Now '' '''Hinweise: '''Auch wenn die Polizei keine Verbindung zwischen dem Kreis und Keira sah, sie führten Ersteren auf randalierende Jugendliche zurück, es war ein ziemlich fetter Hinweis. Täuschte es, oder war die Polizei wirklich auffallend inkompetent? Und da Keira deutlich mehr gewusst hatte als die anderen Schüler, die bis dahin verschwunden waren, erhoffte ich mir von ihrem Notizbüchern, Blöcken und anderen Schulmaterialien einiges. Zumindest die Menge war von Beginn an alles andere als enttäuschend: Ihr Schließfach war von eigenartigen Zeichen so zerkratzt, dass man kaum etwas erkennen konnte. Ihr Block wies die typischen Zeichnungen auf, Türen, Spielplätze, Schulmaterialien, aber auch eine individuelle Symbolik: Motten und Spinnenweben. Zudem schien sich Keira intensiv mit ihrem Albinismus beschäftigt zu haben, denn ihre Kritzeleien waren auch durch pinke Augen ergänzt. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob es hier einen echten Zusammenhang gab. Keira war früher bereits aufgefallen, weil sie den Personen, deren Portraits und Fotos in ihren Schulbüchern zu finden waren, die Augen pink gemalt hatte. Doch zwei Zeichnungen waren durch und durch verstörend. Und sie waren garantiert nicht von einem normalen dreizehnjährigen Mädchen angefertigt worden: Das erste Bild war eine unglaublich detaillierte Wachszeichnung eines Spielplatzes. Auf diesem Spielplatz waren vier Kinder. Verglichen mit den detaillierten und doch leicht verschwommenen, surrealen Gerüsten, waren die Kinder eher grobschlächtige, lieblose Skizzen, doch an der Stelle ihrer Köpfe hatte Keira Namen eingeritzt: Gabriel, Pascal, Adrian, Heather. Die verschwundenen Kinder. Auf dem Himmel war etwas wie eine Rechnung gekratzt. ''-2 = -1 ''-58 = -29'' ''-56 = -28'' Das diese Rechnung etwas mit den Regeln zu tun hatte, die Keira mir erklärt hatte, ahnte ich schon hier. Die andere Zeichnung zeigte Keira selbst in einem weiten, weißen Kleid, in einem Wirbel der Farben Rosa und Schwarz. Von allen Seiten des Papiers griffen lange, vernarbte Hände nach Keira und rissen an ihr und ihrem Kleid. Ihr Gesicht auf dem Bild war vollkommen ausdruckslos. In einem ihrer Schulhefte fand ich, neben den üblichen Kritzeleien, eine Doppelseite, die mit schwarzer Tinte übermalt war, die ein großes Spinnennetz darzustellen schien. Und auf dieses Netz hatte sie echte, plattgedrückte Motten geklebt! Die Motten waren mit den Namen der bisherigen Opfer versehen, doch neben den normalen Kleidermotten hatte sie eine von diesen riesigen Viechern, gut sieben Zentimeter lang, ins Netz geklebt. Um sie herum war alles mit schwarzem Insektenblut verschmiert. Sie trug den Namen Eleonore. In der Mitte des Spinnennetzes lag ein großes, pinkes Auge. - Eleonore kam am Montag, am zehnten Dezember, zurück in die Schule, der Woche der drei Verschwundenen, und ich fühlte mich vollkommen ausgebrannt. Ohne es zu begreifen hatte Keira alles verändert. Ich war über den Punkt hinaus von einer simplen Schulhofmythe auszugehen, ich glaubte allmählich, die Ereignisse zu verstehen, die hier geschahen. Und ohne es zu bemerken, hatte ich begonnen gehabt, Keira als einen Schlüssel zu sehen, einen Schlüssel zum Sieg gegen den Beobachter . Und sie war verschwunden, direkt bevor Eleonore zurückkam. Eleonore, die eigentliche Spinne im Netz. Am selben Tag fielen noch ein weiterer Schüler auf. Eric in etwa, hatte heute seinen Höhepunkt der Nervosität. Ich fragte mich, was Keira ihm verraten hatte, und ob ich mit ihm reden sollte. Jeder Schüler, der bisher auffällig geworden war, war verschwunden. Jeder, der in diesem perfiden Spiel eine höhere Rolle spielte, verlor irgendwann gegen Eleonore. Ich habe damals überlegt ob Eric sein Verschwinden ebenfalls vorhergesehen hat, immerhin verschwand er am Donnerstag der selben Woche. Ich glaube nicht. Weshalb, dazu komme ich später. Zumal Eric nicht das einzige Problem war, das an dieser Schule vorherrschte: Auch von anderer Seite wurde die Lage angespannt. Wie gesagt, ich hatte versucht es zu ignorieren, aber die Schule wurde mit der Schließung bedroht, sollte auch nur ein weiterer Schüler verschwinden. Ich hätte schon längst dichtgemacht, aber noch blieb die Schulleitung hartnäckig. Eleonore war im Grunde ihr übliches Selbst. Sie zog mit Lucia durch die Schule, zog andere Schüler auf und spielte. Am Dienstag wurde mir die Entscheidung abgenommen, ob ich mit Eric reden wollte oder nicht. Er kam nach der vierten Stunde zu mir und versuchte mir etwas mitzuteilen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, denn er fing mehrmals einen Satz an und brach dann ab. Am Ende fragte er mich sehr sachlich, wie Keira sich in ihrer letzten Woche verhalten hatte und ich entgegnete ihm, wie fröhlich sie gewesen war, wie ruhig, obwohl sie vermutlich gewusst hatte was kommt. Es gab auch einen heftigen Streit, um den ich mich kümmern musste: Oswald und einige seiner Freunde, die den Vorfall überstanden und deswegen hier nicht genannt werden sollen, hatten sich offenbar gegen Lucias Provokation gewehrt und ihr heftige Konter gegeben. Wodurch Selbige wieder angefangen hatte zu weinen und Eleonore den Jungen gedroht hatte. Am Ende hatte Oswald einen Zahn verloren und war von Eleonore sogar ausgelacht worden. „Er hätte mich schlagen können, aber er hat's nicht gemacht“, grinste sie breit, „Weil ich ein Mädchen bin.“ Ich gab ihr eine Verwarnung, sie könne gerne nochmal zwei Wochen Schulstoff nachholen, wenn sie darauf bestünde und erwirkte einen vorläufigen Frieden zwischen Lucia und den Jungen. Es war die fünfminütige Pause vor der letzten Stunde des Tages, als man mich zu einer weiteren Ausartung rief. Und es war schrecklich: Eric hatte Eleonore abgefangen und verprügelt. Ihre Nase war blutig wie ihre Lippen, sie hatte Schrammen und Kratzer am ganzen Körper und als man Eric von ihr gezerrt hatte, hatte er versucht, ihr den Arm zu brechen. Dann hatte er ihr noch mit dem Tode gedroht, sie angespuckt und aufs übelste beleidigt. Laut Eleonore hatte er zu Beginn des Kampfes versucht, ihr eine lebende Motte in den Mund zu stopfen, die er irgendwo gefangen hatte. Es war nicht schwer, aktuell Motten zu fangen, sie saßen aus irgendeinem Grund überall in der Schule an den Wänden. Sie machten mich nicht zu nervös, ich hatte Keiras '''Hinweise ja noch nicht gesehen. Ob es einen tieferen Grund gab, oder ob Eleonore einfach noch nie so hart geschlagen worden war, sie reagierte nicht so gefasst wie sonst. Sie hatte Weinkrämpfe, zitterte wie Espenlaub und tatsächlich erinnerte sie mich ein letztes Mal daran, dass sie ein Kind war. Ich versuchte sie zu trösten, aber sie schüttelte wieder und wieder den Kopf und wollte nach Hause. Eric ließ derweil alle Schimpftiraden über sich ergehen, er schwieg als ich mit ihn reden wollte und nahm die Strafstunden, die man ihm aufbrummte einfach an. Aber als er den Besprechungsraum verließ, grinste er. - 13. Dezember, Verschwinden von Eric Munz Das Opfer: Eric war lange ein guter Junge gewesen. Ein Anführer, nicht unähnlich zu Heathers Wesen, nur direkter. Ich erinnere mich, wie er seinen Hund auf das Zerreißen von Hausaufgaben dressiert hatte. Doch in der Zeit der Verschwinden hatte sich sein Wesen stetig gewandelt. Er war still gewesen, hatte erst viel mit Adrian und Heather, dann auch mit Oswald in ruhigen Ecken getuschelt, doch nach dem Adrian und Heather fort waren, hörten auch die Gespräche mit Oswald auf. Ich glaube, sie mochten einander nicht zu sehr. Auch wirkte er oft wesentlich aggressiver als sonst, an anderen stellen fast emotionslos und in einigen Fällen auffällig nervös und schreckhaft. Das Verschwinden: 'Eric war an diesem Tag der einzige Schüler beim Nachsitzen. Er erledigte seine Strafaufgaben und blieb vernünftig und ruhig wie lange nicht mehr. Irgendwann ging die Aufsichtslehrerin um mehr Aufgabenblätter zu holen, da Eric schneller vorankam als gedacht. Als sie den Raum verließ, sagte sie später, begann Eric leise zu singen. Auf Englisch. Ich fragte sie nach dem Test und ahnte natürlich, was sie antworten würde, allerdings überraschte sie mich damit, oder vielmehr tat es Eric, dass sein letztes Lied offenbar John Lennons ''Instant Karma gewesen war. Als sie zurückkam, war die Tür verschlossen. Sie klopfte gegen die Tür und es kam keine Antwort. Sie wollte aufschließen, doch das Schloss war wie gefroren (Sie führte es auf ihre zitterigen Hände zurück, nachdem sie einige Tassen... Tee genossen hatte). Sie holte den Hausmeister und der öffnete die Tür ohne Probleme. Doch, man ahnt es, Eric war weg. 'Der Tatort: '''Ich habe mir das Zimmer selbst angesehen und es gab an sich nichts besonderes. Nur auffällig viele Motten flatterten durch die Luft. Ich spürte auch eine Gänsehaut und hatte das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Ein seltsamer Duft von Moschus hing in der Luft. Doch bei all diesem bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es am Raum oder an meiner Vorstellung lag. '''Hinweise: '''Alle Aufgaben, die man Eric gegeben hatte, hatte er vor seinem Verschwinden erledigt. Doch er hatte auch auf jeden Zettel offene Türen gemalt, hatte Spielplatzgeräte und Schulmaterialien gekritzelt und ganz unten, auf der letzten Seite hatte er etwas geschrieben: ''Wir haben gelebt - 14. Dezember, Verschwinden von Eleonore Hopkins '''Das Opfer: Eleonore war intelligent und hatte eine Tendenz, sich aufzuspielen, sie war auch begabt darin, andere (besonders Lucia) zu manipulieren. Bevor sie die Züge annahm, die Sie, werte Leser, hier kennenlernen durften, war sie jedoch ein im Grunde recht ehrliches, aufgewecktes Kind gewesen. Sie hatte diese besondere Tendenz, Leute durch reifes Verhalten zu überraschen und sie hatte auch dieses Gen, unangenehme Fragen zu stellen, wenn man sie am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte. Ich werde sie nicht als bösen Menschen in Erinnerung behalten. Das Verschwinden: Eleonore hatte immer eine Tendenz zur Selbstinszenierung gehabt, doch ihr Verschwinden schoss den Vogel ab. Wenn auch nicht als Teil ihrer eigenen Planung: In der dritten Stunde am Mittwoch, alle waren noch etwas benommen von Erics Verschwinden, fiel uns nicht wirklich auf, dass sie fehlte. Bis das Licht ausging. In der gesamten Schule fiel der Strom aus. Und dann hörten wir sie alle laut und deutlich aus dem Lautsprecher singen: „''Watcher, Watcher, Thou Who Dwells'' In Corners Filled With Shade Watcher, Watcher, Thou Who Tells And Opens Us The Gate I Ask Thee, Watcher, Show The Way Clear The Path Of Thorns For Me Today, Watcher, Take Me Away To Where He Cannot Hurt Me Standing Here, One Out Of Nine At Thine Feet I Shall Bow King Of Us, Watcher Of Mine Child Of Thine I'm Now“ Sofort eilten Lehrkräfte, ich war eine von Ihnen, zum Sekretariat. Die Sekretärin war ohnmächtig (Sie sollte sich später an absolut nichts erinnern) und das Lied verstummte Sekunden, bevor wir die Tür zum Durchsageraum öffneten. Eleonore war fort. Dafür hatte sie eine letzte Notiz am Aufnahmegerät hinterlassen, geschrieben auf einen kleinen Heftzettel: Well played, Moth ;) Der Tatort: '''Die Wände des Raumes waren feucht und das Licht, dass hier aus irgendeinem Grund funktionierte, flackerte auffällig. Ich roch außerdem etwas, es erinnerte mich an etwas, an Holz und rostiges Eisen, aber ich kann noch immer nicht genau sagen, was dieser Duft in meinem Unterbewusstsein geweckt hat. Ich fand damals sehr viele tote Motten am Boden des Raumes. Als ich später zur Recherche noch einmal zurückkehrte, war dies wieder der Fall. Sie kommen in diesen Raum und sterben dann. '''Hinweise: '''Vermutlich sollte man meinen, Eleonores Notizen wären ein einziger Quell der Erkenntnis gewesen. Das eigenartige ist jedoch, dass Eleonore als einzige Schülerin nicht einen einzigen Hinweis hinterließ, den ich hier hätte aufführen können. Egal, welche Notizen in welchen Heften sie gemacht haben mochte, in der Schule wurde ich nicht fündig. Daher fragte ich schweren Herzens ihre Familie nach Besitztümern ihrer verschollenen Tochter und sie erlaubten es. Nur, dass da keine Bücher mehr waren, keine Hefte, nichts. Eleonore muss Notizen haben, irgendwo versteckt, aber sie hat mich am Ende wohl überlistet, was das betrifft. Somit bleibt nur ihre Abschiedsnotiz. Aber dazu werde ich später kommen. - Zwei Opfer an zwei Tagen waren schlimm genug. Eleonore unter den Opfern... Nun, die Schüler drehten förmlich durch. Über die Hälfte kam nicht länger zur Schule, der Rest war im Unterricht zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Ich selbst war geschockt. Damals verwirrte mich die Notiz in Bezug auf die Motten, aber vor allem irritierte mich Eleonores Verschwinden: Sie war die ganze Zeit die Person gewesen, die hinter allem steckte, sie war meine Gegenspielerin in diesem surrealen Albtraum gewesen und nun war sie ihm zum Opfer gefallen? Wie bei Keira schon, fühlte ich mich, als wäre ein wichtiger Anhaltspunkt einfach weggebrochen. Und mein Wille zum Kampf war auch fort. Ich redete mir ein, weiterhin an diesem Fall zu arbeiten, doch innerlich fehlte mir der Bezug zu allem. Auf wen sollte ich mich noch konzentrieren? Bis Oswald am Freitag verschwand, tat ich nichts anderes als in meinem Büro zu sitzen, die letzte Notiz von Eleonore anzustarren, in den Klassenraum zu gehen, die Schüler anzustarren und in mein Büro zurückzukehren. Und daheim saß ich auf der Couch und starrte. Am Freitag wollte ich mich krankmelden, doch am Telefon erfuhr ich vom dritten Verschwinden der Woche. Und es war eben mein Job, Kinder in solchen Lagen zu betreuen. Auch wenn ich ziemlich mies darin war, wie es schien. - 16. Dezember, Verschwinden von Oswald Cooper '''Das Opfer: '''Oswald war ein sanfter Riese, wie er im Buche steht, zumindest vor den Vorfällen. Groß und dick war er oft Opfer von Spott, doch er hatte auch viele Freunde. Während der Verschwinden wurde er zunehmend nachdenklich und ernst und auch seine Reizbarkeit schien zu steigen. Vor seinem Verschwinden sah ich ihn wiederholt mit Lucia reden. Den Grund sollte ich noch erfahren. '''Das Verschwinden: '''Als ich zur Schule kam, kannten die Lehrer bereits vier verschiedene Varianten der Geschichte. Was ich mir zusammenreimen konnte, ist folgendes: In der ersten Stunde hatte er gefehlt. Dann war er in der kleinen Pause vor der zweiten in den Klassenraum gestürmt, hatte Lucia auf den Mund geküsst und war weggerannt. Dann sah man ihn nie wieder, aber ein Berg seiner Schulsachen wurde in der Sporthalle gefunden. Jedenfalls waren das die Punkte, wo sich alle Lehrer einig waren, so absurd es klingen mag. '''Der Tatort: '''In der Sporthalle war es immer kalt gewesen, die Heizung arbeitete nur dürftig, wenn überhaupt. Nun war es eisig. Auf dem Boden fand man einige große Wasserlachen, allerdings waren die Schulmaterialien absolut trocken. Es sah aus, wie ein großer Scheiterhaufen, fand ich. Die Polizei fand etwas anderes: Es gab eine Spur aus Spielzeugen, entwendet aus dem Spiezeugschuppen des Schulhofs, die vom Schulspielplatz zum Berg aus Heften, Linealen, Zetteln und Anspitzern, Radiergummis, Klebetuben, und Büchern zu führen schien. Die Ermittler glaubten, dass der Täter, der es eindeutig auf die Kinder der Schule abgesehen hatte, die Spur gelegt hatte um den Jungen anzulocken und ihn dann zu entführen. Sie glaubten natürlich nicht an Übernatürliches, dass in diesem Fall mitspielte, allerdings hörte ich mehrere Beamte von Ritualen oder religiösen Motiven reden. Zumindest hatten sie die ersten korrekten Ansätze. '''Hinweise: Oswald hatte einige Notizen hinterlassen und sie waren wesentlich klarer formuliert und übersichtlicher, als die üblichen irren Notizen der anderen Kinder. All seine Notizen fand ich in einem extra angefertigten Heft unter seinem Tisch. Gut so, denn die Hefte auf dem Haufen wurden alle von der Polizei konfisziert. Ein Auszug lautete: „''Sie sagt ich muss nur de Ort lokalisieren. Wofür, hat sie mir nicht gesagt, aber sie sagte mir, wie es geht. Ich muss einen Berg aus Schulsachen errichten und dann das Lied singen, außerdem muss ich in die Hefte bestimmte Zeichen zeichnen, die sie mir gezeigt hat. Dann wird ein Weg frei, eine Brücke, durch die das Tor geschlossen werden kann.“ '' „Sie“ wurde nie genauer beschrieben, aber laut den Notizen war sie eine intelligente Gegnerin Eleonores und es gab nur ein Mädchen, dass dafür in Frage kam, Keira. Zudem ließ diese Notiz erkennen, dass die Spur nicht vom Spielplatz in die Turnhalle geführt hatte, sondern umgekehrt. - Die Geschichte ist hier relativ vorbei, denn zwischen diesem Verschwinden und dem Verschwinden von Lucia am 19. Dezember lag nur ein Wochenende. Die Dinge liefen plötzlich viel zu schnell. Am Wochenende bereitete ich mit den anderen Lehrern und einige Schülern eine angemessene Trauerfeier für den letzten Schultag vor den Ferien am Dienstag vor. Nach den Ferien würde Dullwoods nicht wieder öffnen, dass wussten alle. Das letzte Verschwinden am Montag schockte kaum jemanden, wir alle waren über die Schwelle des Entsetzens hinaus. Am Montag kaum Lucia zu mir, wie so viele vor ihr, so viele, die nun für immer fort waren. Sie bat mich, sie zu vermissen, wenn „alles vorbei war“. Und dann ging sie und ich hielt sie nicht auf. Warum, dass weiß ich nicht. - 19. Dezember, Verschwinden von Lucia Addams Das Opfer: '''In meinen Augen war Lucia dieses Mädchen gewesen, dass es an jeder Schule gab. Sie rannte Eleonore hinterher und küsste sprichwörtlich den Boden, auf dem sie ging. Sie war gemein um andere zu beeindrucken und sie sah sich selbst als armes Opfer, wann immer ihre Absicht nach hinten los gingen. Auch intellektuell schätzte ich sie nie sehr hoch ein. Am Ende aber war sie wohl eines der mutigsten Kinder, die ich je kannte. '''Das Verschwinden: '''Während es keine Hinweise gab, wo genau Lucia verschwunden ist, vermute ich, dass es der Spielplatz war. Und ich weiß, wie es passierte. Doch dazu komme ich bald. Ihr Verschwinden erregte kaum Panik und nur geringe Trauer, selbst bei ihren Eltern. Und wenn die Kinder wüssten, was sie getan hat, dann hätten einige ihr Verschwinden vorerst gefeiert, um sie später für sich zu betrauern. '''Der Tatort: '''Der Spielplatz. Innerlich haben alle Kinder gewusst, dass es hier enden würde. All die Spielplatzgeräte in den Notizen, all die Spiele... '''Lucias Brief: Lucias Brief ist eine Art Zusammenfassung von allen Dingen, die geschehen sind, und am Ende ist es dieser Brief, auf den ich die ganze Zeit hinauswollte. Ich fand ihn als letzte Notiz, versteckt in ihrem Englischheft. Hier also soviel Wahrheit, wie wir wohl je erfahren werden. „''Ich, Lucia Addams, werde es beenden, doch mir gebührt dafür kein Respekt. All diese Vorfälle ranken sich um die Pläne von Keira und Eleonore. Eleonore hat Gabriel, Pascal und Adrian verschwinden lassen und im Grunde auch Eric und sich selbst, doch Heather wurde von Keira geopfert und Keira hat sich selbst eliminiert. Auch ich und Oswald folgen jetzt dem Plan von Keira. '' Als Eleonore uns Seine Macht zeigte, folgten wir hier und wir spielten, aber Adrian hatte Angst davor. Aber er war ein guter Spieler und Eleonore opferte Punkte um Gabriel verschwunden zu lassen, weil er weniger Punkte kostete. Damit wollte sie Adrian warnen. Pascal wurde misstrauisch und fand einen Weg, Ihn zu stoppen, er erzählte Keira davon, aber ich habe gelauscht und es Eleonore erzählt. Das tut mir leid, denn Pascal wurde von Eleonore in einem Spiel um alle Punkte des Verlierers geschlagen und verschwand direkt vor meinen Augen. Er holte ihn und ich war dabei. Als Pascal Eleonore traf, hat er ihr gedroht und viel über Ihn geredet. Er wollte wissen ob sie Gabriel auf dem Gewissen hatte. Sie war wirklich wütend. Und als Adrian wieder aus der Reihe tanzte, benutzte Eleonore Pascals Punkte um ihn auszuschalten. Aber der Rest war Keiras Plan. Sie brauchte die Hilfe von Eric und Oswald, weil sie mutig und gegen Eleonore waren, deshalb ließ sie Heather verschwinden und gab Eleonore die Schuld, damit Eric wütend wird. Dann hat sie ihm gesagt, sie wird bald verschwinden und er soll sie rächen. Dann hat sie eine Woche lang mit Oswald geredet. Sie hat ihm gesagt, er muss das Tor finden. Wenn man das Tor findet, durch das Er in unsere Schule kommt, kann man es schließen. Aber es ist gefährlich, denn Er bewacht Sein Reich. Sie sagte ihm auch, er solle mich ebenfalls einbeziehen. Oswald sagte, er kann das Tor nur finden, aber er wird dabei verschwinden. Und ich muss es schließen, aber auch ich würde dabei verschwinden. Ich wollte nicht, ich wollte auf Eleonores Seite bleiben. Aber Keira zahlte all ihre Punkte und zog Eleonore viele Punkte ab. Stück für Stück. Am Ende hatte Eleonore nur noch wenige Punkte, aber sie wusste es nicht. Als Keira weg war, kamen die Motten. Ich glaube, Keira konnte alles sehen. Durch die Motten. Sie ist die eigentliche Hexe. Immer wenn ich verzweifelt war, kamen die Motten. Jedenfalls griff Eric Eleonore an, als sie wieder in die Schule kam und erzählte ihr schlimme Dinge, drohte ihr, er wüsste, wie man sie verschwinden lässt. Eleonore reagierte schnell und ließ ihn verschwinden, aber sie wusste nicht, wie viele Punkte sie verloren hatte und verschwand auch. Und dann hat Oswald die Pforte auf dem Spielplatz gefunden. Ich werde es tun, ich werde die Pforte schließen, die Eleonore geöffnet hat. Es tut mir leid, dass ich immer so gemein zu allen war. '' ''Lucia Addams Watcher, Watcher, Thou Who Dwells In Corners Filled With Shade Watcher, Watcher, Thou Who Tells And Opens Us The Gate I Ask Thee, Watcher, Show The Way Clear The Path Of Thorns For Me Today, Watcher, Take Me Away To Where He Cannot Hurt Me Standing Here, One Out Of Nine At Thine Feet I Shall Bow King Of Us, Watcher Of Mine Child Of Thine I'm Now ''-'' Nachtrag: Eigentlich wollte ich all dies mit Lucias Brief beenden. Doch ich war noch ein letztes Mal in der Schule. Sie steht aktuell leer und Motten sind überall. Warum es Motten sein mussten, ist mir nicht bekannt. Ich wollte sehen, ob ich noch etwas vergessen habe, ein Bild, ein Heft oder ein Heft von Oswald, das die Polizei nicht beschlagnahmt hat. Ich habe nichts gefunden, aber ich kam sät in der Nacht und war müde. Am Ende habe ich es fertiggebracht, an meinem alten Schreibtisch einzuschlafen. Und ich träumte: Ich träumte von einem Spielplatz, nicht dem der Schule, ich hatte ihn nich nie gesehen. Nicht direkt. Die Sonne schien, doch alles wirkte düster. Und die verschwundenen Kinder waren mit mir dort. Sie spielten und lachten und waren glücklich. Ich stand einfach da und sah sie einander jagen, im Sand graben und klettern. Und irgendwann wurde mir klar, dass sie längst nicht mehr spielten, obwohl es nur Sekunden her war, wie es in Träumen manchmal passiert. Sie standen im Kreis um mich und lächelten. Und als ich aufwachte, sah ich sie noch einige Sekunden länger um mich, als hätten sie in meinem Schlaf um mich herum gestanden und mich bewacht. Aber dann rieb ich mir den Schlaf aus den Augen und sie waren fort. Nur einige Motten leisteten mir Gesellschaft.